Life Coach
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: As a person you try to organize your life and plan every step of it, however there are those times that your organized living and plans gets to crumble and needed help, there is always those people that learns from experience that would coach you on living and your love life.


Title: Life Coach

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Tsuruga Ren has his life organized, however not in a certain page called love, however there was this girl he has been attracted to, she had been familiar to him as she was the cute little girl who used to cry her problems and pains to him by the creek, however his problem now is he had hurt her and now that she is a young adult, with a damaged heart that she had locked away, now it became more secured with few added more chains and locks after his stupidity.

Now the President is furious with him after the poor girl had been avoiding him, her bestfriends including the girl Chiori who used to have a huge crush on him – are over protective of their friend, and whenever he asks for her, he gets cold shoulders and threats mostly from the Love Me girl number two.

Presently he is sitting with his manager by the lobby of their Agency building waiting to the President, and shortly after he arrived and a familiar person in tow, his scowl and bored eyes were still there, however he was wearing a rather casual clothing which he never usually wears, bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes, it mirrors his true self except the guy was angrier to the world than he is when he was a teen.

"Head to my office, now." The President's words came as a stern order.

They went ahead and Ruto, the President's right hand closed the door and made sure there will be no words leaking out the office, "I'm surprised that Koun survived that age and still fucks up." Spoke by the said teen sitting across the President's desk and made himself comfortable.

Yashiro looked back and forth as he listens to the American conversation of the president, Ren and the teen.

"What do you need me here for, hurry up because I need to go back to my home office, I still need to read reports from my Santorini Branch." He sighed.

"Good to see you too Koudi, brother." After Ren sighed and Yashiro looked shock finally meeting one of Ren's family for the first time.

"Stop calling me that." He sighed, "You are not my brother." He flatly replied.

Ren can feel the rejection and disownment from his brother's words.

"Greetings set aside, since you are away your failure of a brother screwed up and hurt one of my beloved Love Me daughters, with you who had been winning life and learned lessons through your own mistake experiences I want you to teach that idiot how to properly express himself, I know you might not look like it but you're winning life and enjoying it. And don't dare lie boy, I read magazines, you had been storming the sports business industry with your merchandise and sponsorships."

"And what does my 'achievements in life' has to do with this guy fucking up his love life?"

"Listen, kid. Don't deny, you got your girlfriend that had been your inspiration for years why you suddenly change, you became fit and started to rebuild your plans, you learned from it and figured it out in an early age, while our monkey friend is stuck in a zoo." Pointing at Ren and his brother turned to him with rolling eyes.

"So what is it for me?"

"Well, I thought you would help your brother." Tried by Lory.

"When did he became my brother?" with that said Ren can feel more rejection from his words.

"Listen kid, I want to do this for Kyoko, I want her to graduate from Love Me section and bloom as a beautiful actress, she and Ren had a past back in Kyoto when they were little and because some few circumstances she has closed down her certain feelings such as love, while Ren over there is a coward avoiding on helping her out the shell she is in, and now made things worse."

"Mika, loves Kyoko Mogami's characters and as an actress, they go to the same school and both gets along well, I'll try, not for his sake but for Mika's." Lory sighed and let the boy leave the office since he was in a hurry, Ren turned to see his brother who's few years younger than him drove his own modified sports utility vehicle, it was bulky yet appealing and matches his personality.

He was glad to see his brother again and knows he was doing well, he feels bad neglecting his own family, no wonder his brother despises and hates him.

On his way down the hall he spotted the three Love Me girls and Kyoko was giving a warm smile to her friends, his heart ached became painful as she now locked her heart from him, he now fell in the same level as Fuwa and the Beagle vocalist.

Wanting to greet them, Kyoko made another excuse and went to run away and the girls glared at him.

At his car he was repeatedly hitting his head over his steering wheel, "I really need Koudi's help." He whimpered and Yashiro felt bad for him.

"I never knew you had a brother." Yashiro finally asked and Ren revealed to his manager who he is and what his life was back then, and what he had done which got his bestfriend killed, Yashiro sympathized and comforted his closest friend and charge, he also promised he would help Ren on winning Kyoko again.

* * *

With weekend came, Lory instructed Ren and Yashiro to head to Koudi's address and they were surprised to see his penthouse apartment, and upon ringing his doorbell Ren already felt unwanted after his brother slammed the door to his face, however he thanked every deity he knows when Koudi's girlfriend opened the door for him and Yashiro and invited them in, "I'll head out to get some few things for the project, do you want anything?" she asked Koudi, and it was the first he saw his brother smiles warmly.

"Only you going home safe, here is the keys, drive safe." He instructed.

"Will do." And boy Ren was so jealous seeing how sweet they are after sharing a sweet kiss, Yashiro's eyes were sparkling as he was watching a real life drama.

The huge apartment, was decorated by beautifully taken photos of the couple, and guessing who took it is either of the couple since there were all sorts of expensive and high quality cameras displayed over a glass compartment at the side of the lounge.

"I assume kidnapper-san already sent you here?" said by Koudi and Ren nodded.

"Listen, I want this to be quick and separate like we didn't meet." Ren knew his bother already hate him but never that much, "First we need to corner her for you to talk to her, all of it, the plans and your true identity, you want her to trust and open up to you? Be honest with her." He advised, "I know it's not that easy, but if you want her, you had to earn and work hard for her, I know that because I did with Mika, I'm no expert but this is what's helping us, and I'm sharing it, nothing more and nothing less, however if she still has doubt, just start off slow and be with her pace, make sure she feels the same as you confessed who you are to her, be creative on all your advances, sending her flowers? Be creative on how you send her, not what you are sending her, think outside the box, be persistent pushing yourself on all things of helping her, but make sure be with her pace, don't ask just make her feel it." After that said Ren asked more possible questions and scenarios.

And shortly Mika arrived with paper bags over her hands, upon spotting her with so much load Koudi was out of character again and hopped off his seat and went to carry it all for her, placing it over their marble island counter, "What are these?" he asked like a child and she giggled.

"I thought of getting some food, Tsuruga-san… I mean your brother might join us of lunch?"

"No his not, he's living shortly." Said by Koudi.

"Don't be mean, I know he wasn't there when you needed him as a brother but he's now here, why not invite him?" she gave m that sweet smile and Koudi gave up.

"My girl said you can join us for lunch." Ren was shocked to know that his brother is wrapped to his girlfriend's fingers and he was more than happy to submit.

Ren now noticed his brother's shirt with a print 'Real Men Do Chores' which was funny considering his brother is now tending to the groceries he is cleaning up and placing to their respective compartments. His heart sank remembering he and Kyoko would also head out to shop and do the same when they restock his pile back at his apartment, how he ruined those moments.

"I bought your favorite~" hummed by Mika and Koudi came to peek holding her by the waist and towering her from behind and leaving a kiss to her cheek which she was happy with to have her reward.

"Thank you and I love you." He was bubbly unlike his attitude towards his brother.

"Wait, is your fever down?" she asked and put her hand to his neck and forehead which he happily let her, "Good your all better, but how is your colds and coughing?"

"I don't sneeze nor cough that much, but I think I'm getting better now." Their little exchange was cute, and Ren was jealous to the bone having his brother have his happy ending with the girl he loves.

* * *

Ren knowing very little of his favorite and loved girl, he started to google her wiki and tried to find her likes and dislikes since he knows Kanae and Chiori will not be helping him, so he had to do his own research, he knows however she loves fairy tales and anthing that had to link with fairies but he wants something different he can do creatively.

However he needs to corner her first to reveal everything to her.

And indeed one Wednesday where Yashiro helped him, she and him were locked inside the Love Me training studio, Kyoko was in the far corner hiding herself while Ren was frustrated, he sat across her, with good amount of space and started talking explaining himself while she was quiet, "I was about to explain that yes we were dating with intention to marry but it was just for show, and joke to bait some fans, however it backfired to us." She buried her face by her knees and tried to ignore him until he started to open up about his past trying to not reveal himself yet, however, "But from now on, since you had been seeing through my fake identity as Ren Tsuruga, I'll have to show you my real self as your Corn." After he revealed.

"So you mean that time, your father's shadow? And…" it all started to click.

"I don't want to ride their fame, I want my own name, that where Tsuruga Ren came, however while in the process of it, as a teen I as a monster, your corn killed his friend." Kyoko would not believe her Corn could kill and Ren told her everything.

"It was not Corn's fault, Corn is not a monster just because he was born between people with big names." She comforted him, it was a good sign, "But are you really Corn?"

And Ren removed his contacts and revealed his emerald green eyes, Kyoko gasped and kneeled across him to stay on his level and touch his cheeks, Ren melted to her pals and leaned to it more, he was like a dog begging to be touched, Kyoko's eyes starting to tear up and Ren explained hy he did not reveal who he was in the first place and feels bad of letting her think fairies are not true, and confessed on how he feels about her and how he loved that side of her as well.

"I know you still hate me, but I promise I'll do my best to be honest with you and be on your pace." He gave her his word and Kyoko again made a little distance with them.

It wasn't long when Yashiro acted like as if he never knew they were locked at the said room, Ren created the reason his phone was dead while Kyoko's were hid by Yashiro, having a reason not to be rescued earlier.

* * *

On their way out the building, they finally resolved the serious matter however Ren had to earn her again, and on their way out, "Where are you both going?" asked y the President who had been wearing his bouncy smile.

"My classmate, Mika-chan invited me to celebrate with her at her place tonight."

"Well… for the first time… Koudi willingly invited me for dinner…" Ren thought.

"Hm… your brother as well invited me." Lory replied and they both looked at each other and went to their way, the president offered Kyoko a ride since Kyoko would likely still refuse Ren's and he respects it.

Surprisingly she was also in the same address, and when they arrived some people opened the door for them and surprisingly the whole penthouse is blaring with romantic music, and specifically an English song Forevermore, Kyoko then went to look for her friend and greeted her, their other classmates were there as well and congratulated Mika for her anniversary, Ren was surprised that his brother bothered to put all preperations for such event, and for the whole evening, just like Koudi who stuck beside Mika, Ren decided to stay with Kyoko and avoided ladies going at his way, his Koun personality is revealing.

And when the song 'Love Someone started playing' and it was Koudi singing it walking towards Mika, she was shocked since it was different. He would always sing to her, yes, but never in such manner, his eyes has some playfulness, and their guests looked like they were all briefed at what's about to happen, however she looked around and everyone was baffled and confused as well, so she was questioning until at the end of the song he kneeled and opened an expensive black box for her with a beautiful silver slim band that has a huge white rock in the middle surrounded with smaller white jewels and so as the upper side of the whole band, the box was a plush white Grosvenor ring box and it looked equally expensive.

Ren was shocked and watched in amazement as the girl cries and pulls his brother and nodded repeating yes to him.

"You know, the kid has more game than you." Insulted Lory to Ren who shook his head.

* * *

Step by step, Ren is earning Kyoko's trust again and Ren had been showing progress and his not so subtle advances, and together with it, he flatly refused the news about him and Kana and dropped another bomb that he has someone he loves but not ready to reveal who she is, since he is earning her love first, he confessed that the news about him and Kana destroyed their relationship and had been putting him to depression.

However after revealing that they are working it out and him working harder to earn her, the media was eager to know who the girl is.

And to his relief, the news after one foreign business and showbiz magazine revealed that the teen son of the Hizuri power couple, who is also a corporate teen genius is engaged, a photo of Koudi in his designer fitting three piece suit; in his office leaning to his desk with his said fiancée rocking a designer revealing strapless dress matching his suit motif, their silver with white jewel rings shimmered, his ring was a thicker band surrounded with three rows of white jewels which cost millions as well.

Ren was happy that the attention was off of them for that moment that he can send her girt in a creative way, Ren discovered Kyoko loves four legged furry things and he knowing that sending her a live one is not wise considering her work as a rising actress, so he sent her with a talking plush dog which he named Corn, it had a cute green collar with the same corn stones around it like it was the center gem, Kyoko received it after he left it beside her bag while she was called by the President as an alibi.

With things going smoothly, all he needs to do is continue the rhythm and follow what his life coach is telling him, however the only problem he has now is how he would repay his brother since he owes him so much, not just helping him with Kyoko to be clearer.

It was lunch time when she brought her usual Bento to share with him, they were joined by Yashiro and stayed at the Love Me studio to eat, Ren helps set everything, and when they started their meal being joined by Chiori, Kyoko awed at her friend, Mika's post, it was a compilation photos of Koudi, all stolen shots yet aesthetically made, and the caption itself was heartwarming, "_This guy has been my awkward and distant classmate way back from elementary, however after high school, transferring here in Japan with my family was a big a change, however this idiot made it work after he decided to follow and accelerate himself to college while I remain in High School, starting his own business in pursue with his own thing he had been there for me thick and thin, I love him not because of his looks, but rather for his genuine personality, he can be mean, brash, straight forward and straight up douche, but he is my douche, he is sweet in his own way, romantic and hard working. Happy birthday, you're getting old, I love you._"

"I swear I'll be eaten by ants if those two are around." Chiori giggled.

"You haven't seen them in action!" Yashiro said squealing, "They are so cute, unlike a certain couple that I know." Rolling his eyes and Chiori had to agree.

Ren shrugged them off knowing he was doing progress.

~END~


End file.
